Dwójka
by Laumander
Summary: Króciutki tekst o niezdecydowaniu Drake'a oraz chęci zabicia wszystkiego co się rusza. Ostrzeżenie: Tekst zawiera nawiązania do relacji M/M oraz śmierć jednego z bohaterów.


Drake Merwin przechadzał się po placu trzymając w lewej ręce kij bejsbolowy oparty na ramieniu, a w drugiej puszkę coca-coli, którą nie łatwo było teraz dostać. Przynajmniej zwyczajnym dzieciakom. On jako prawa ręką Caine'a, miał dostęp do wszystkich zapasów zgromadzonych przez ciemnookiego. Jakie żałosne były te bachory, które myślały że pan Nieustraszony Przywódca chcę im pomóc. Soren całą tą szopkę odwalał tylko po to, aby zyskać zaufanie mieszkańców Perdido Beach i powolutku, małymi kroczkami zawładnąć całym ETAP-em. Czy mu się uda? Pewnie tak, ale Sam. Właśnie. On stanowił tu największą przeszkodę. Sam oraz Genialna Astrid. Trzeba będzie ich wyemitować. A on – Drake – się tym zajmie. Ależ oczywiście w końcu pan z przerośniętym ego, nie chciałby sobie brudzić rączek, czymś takim. Merwin wiedział że Caine mu nie ufa. I miał racje. Gdy tylko Soren zawładnie Ekstremalnym Terytorium Alei Promieńotwórczej, wtedy na scenę wkroczy on. Blondynowi robiło się błogo na myśl o tym jak brunet będzie błagał go o życie. A wtedy przyłoży mu lufę pistoletu do skroni. I puf. Żegnaj, Caine.  
>Rozejrzał się po działce, na którym kłębiły się dzieciaki. Większość czując na sobie jego wzrok, oddalało się w popłochu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd bialutkich, równych zębów. Diana często porównywała jego uśmiech do uśmiechu rekina. Ah, tak. Ją też zabiję. W szczególności ją. Tą sukę, która zgrywała nie wiadomo kogo mając w przymierzu pana cudowne rączki – Caine'a Sorena. Jednakże broń zawsze była, i zawsze będzie szybsza od jego mocy.<br>Pogładził po lufie Desert'a Eagle'a o kalibrze dziewięciomilimetrowym. Tak, ta broń nie była spełnieniem jego marzeń, gdyż miała za duży odrzut, a co z tym idzie niemożliwość szybkiego strzelania. Jednakże w towarzystwo broni wprawiało Merwina w stan euforii, bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby mógł tak wyjąć broń i powybijać wszystkich na placu. Nie, jeszcze nie teraz.  
>Pokręcił przecząco głową i zaśmiał się wesoło pod nosem, co przyciągnęło uwagę osób stojących niedaleko niego.<br>Ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę remizy strażackiej. Nie wiedział właściwie po co tam idzie. Może dlatego że czuł potrzebę po naśmiewania się z wielkiego Sama Autobusu? Nawet jemu obiły się historię o bohaterskich wyczynach Sama Tample. Sam Autobus. Sam Bohater. Sam Surfer. Sam zrobił tamo. A Sam ugasił pożar w tamtym domu. Nie dobrze mu się robiło o tych wszystkich drętwych gadek. Ale kto by pomyślał że Caine ma takiego uroczego bliźniaka? Który w przeciwieństwie do Sorena, nie miał potrzeby pomiatania innymi. Jednakże Tample też zabije. Sam miał dwójkę. Caine miał jedynkę. A na trzeciej pozycji widniała Diana, a na czwartej wszyscy inni. Tak mniej więcej wyglądała lista osób do zabicia. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego że powybija wszystkich i zostanie sam w ETAP-ie.  
>W hangarze nie było Sama. Co trochę zasmuciło Drake'a. Mimo to wciąż miał szanse, aby spotkać tego głupka Quinn'a czy tego śmiesznego Meksykańca. Wdrapał się na górę. Pusto. Chwycił paczkę chipsów, leżących na kuchennym blacie i opadał ociężale na krzesło. Splecione nogi położył na stole.<br>Ciekawe jak radzą sobie dzieciaczki Coates Academy. Oj, no tak zabetonowane ręce mają. Ciekawe przez kogo? Oczywiście że przez niego! Pieprzone mutanty, z tą swoją wielką mocą, nie mogły sobie poradzić z nim – chłopakiem bez jakiejkolwiek mocy. Czy Soren tego chciał czy nie, Drake był najsilniejszy w całym ETAP-ie. Przynajmniej on tak myślał.  
>Na dole zabrzmiał znajomy głos. Sammy. Zakręcił pałką w powietrzu i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Co i raz spoglądał w kierunku schodów, aż w końcu wyłonił się Sam Tample, we własnej skromnej osobie. Jego mina nie wskazywała na to że był zadowolony z obecności Drake'a. Jednak nic nie powiedział, skrzywił się lekko. Opadł na krzesło koło niego i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale pokręcił przecząco głową, mówił sobie: „nie".<br>-I jak tam Sammy? Ile osób uratowałeś? A może lepsze pytanie. Ile osób zabiłeś swoimi cudownymi rączkami. – spytał Drake, uśmiechając się szyderczo.  
>Sam nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył na niego z zmieszaniem. Nie sądził że Merwin wie o jego mocy. Nie sądził że ktoś poza Astrid, Quinnem oraz Ediliem wie o jego mocy.<br>-No już nie bądź taki zawstydzony. – mruknął obnażając zęby i podchodząc do Sama i klepiąc go zdecydowanie za mocno po ramieniu. –Wiesz gdybym cię nie nienawidził, stwierdziłbym że jesteś słodki z tą swoją nieśmiałością.  
>-Czego chcesz, Drake? – spytał po dłuższej chwili. Głos miał zniżony do pół szeptu, z lekką chrypą. Starał się nie patrzyć się na blondyna, lecz ten skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. Stalowo-błęktne tęczówki wpatrywały się z uporczywością w Sama. Merwin chwycił podbródek chłopaka i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej twarzy. Dzieliły ich tylko milimetry.<br>-Czego chcę? Chcę cię zabić. Chcę widzieć cierpienie malujące się na twojej twarzy oraz jak leżysz w kałuży własnej krwi i błagasz mnie o życie.  
>Merwin oblizał lubieżnie wargi i odrzucił Sama do tyłu, tak że ten miał problem z utrzymaniem równowagi na krześle. Uśmiechnął się, a jego złośliwe oczka analizowały każdy ruch Sama, tak jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot. Zrozumieć o czym myśli. Wyciągnął pistolet z lewej kieszeni spodni. Przyłożył go do głowy Sama. Trzymał palec na spuści. Wystarczy że pociągnie. Jego złość wyparuje, wraz z krwią chłopaka.<br>Chciał to zrobić.  
>Bardzo chciał to zrobić.<br>Nie, nie chciał.  
>Czuł jakby dwie sprzecznie osobowości kłócił się w jego głowie. To zupełnie zbiło go z tropu, i wtedy pojawiło się światło.<br>Jaśniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Czyste jasnozielone światło wypełniło całe pomieszczenie. Przeniknęło przez niego, jednakże nic mu nie zrobiło. Czuł tylko ciepło. Przyjemnie ciepło.  
>Zgasło. Równie szybko, jak się pojawiło.<br>Merwin spojrzał na Samuela wzrokiem, w którym można było rozpoznać nutkę strachu, wszelako szybko została ona zastąpiona typowym dla niego cynizmem. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, rzucając to i raz spojrzenie na Sama.  
>Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Drake nadal trzymał lufę pistoletu przy głowie Sama, aczkolwiek jego palec już nie spoczywał na spuście. Tample nadal trzymał uniesione w górze ręce, jakby chciał przekazać Merwinowi że w każdej chwili jest wstanie zaatakować go ponownie.<br>Niemalże w tej samej chwili Sam opuścił ręce, a Drake zabrał pistolet. Merwin lekko zmieszał się. Powinien strzelić. Bez wahania. W końcu był tym pieprzonym sadystą. Za pieprzony postrzał wsadzili go do Coates Academy. Dla dzieci inteligentnych, ale sprawiających problemy. Cóż Drake błyskotliwością oraz zdolnością logicznego myślenia nie grzeszył. Jednak nie powinno go to powstrzymywać w strzale w pustą głowę tego pieprzonego mutanta!  
>I nagle zrobił coś, co zaskoczyło nawet jego samego.<br>Wpił się łapczywie w wargi Samuela, trzymając go za koszulkę.  
>On. Sadysta. Całował się właśnie z chłopakiem, którego nienawidził na równi z Caine'm. Po prostu go całował. Sam nie pewnie odwzajemnił pocałunek.<br>Merwin wstał, ciągnąc tym samym Tample ku górze. Nie przerywając pocałunku, przyparł go do ściany. Wyciągnął jego nadgarstki ku górze, boleśnie wbijając w nie paznokcie. Miał twarde, duże i ciepłe dłonie. Ba, i to mu się podobało. Ugryzł Sama w język, jednakże trochę za mocną, gdyż zaraz poczuł smak krwi. Całował Sama po szyi robiąc przy tym to mniejsze, to większe malinki. Podwinął granatowy materiał, tym samym ukazując umięśnioną i opalaną klatkę piersiową swojego towarzysza. Pochylił się nad nią muskając ją swoim ciepłym oddechem. Chwycił różowy sutek między zęby, zaciskając je mocno i nie przyjemnie. Karminowe „szczęście" spłynęło po brzuchu Sama. Drake czując że jego dżinsy robią się coraz bardziej ciasne, zlizał ciecz z brzucha Samuela. Zadowolony Merwin wsłuchał się w cichy syk towarzysza, rozpiął rozporek niebieskookiego i ręką zaczął pieścić jego lekko uniesioną męskość. Nie przerywając pieszczot, powrócił do całowania go.  
>Lewą ręką wyjął z tylnej kieszeni Desert'a Eagle'a. Odbezpieczył go i nie przerywając czułości przyłożył go do skroni blondyna. Pociągnął za spust.<br>Puf.  
>Krew rozbryzgała się po pomieszczeniu. Twarz Drake'a, jaki i zarówno jego całego, pokryły czerwone plamy. Sam upadł bezwładny na podłogę. Wokół niego zaczęła się robić co raz większa kałuża szkarłatnego „szczęścia". Merwin chętnie patrzyłby na ten widok godzinami, jednakże huk jaki spowodowała broń, ściągnie za sobą wiele ciekawskich.<br>-Dwójka wyeliminowana. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, niczym rekin, obracając pistolet w dłoni.  
>-Żegnaj Sammy. – mruknął pod nosem udając się ku wyjściu.<p>

* * *

><p>Za błędy przepraszam. Bety brak. :c<p> 


End file.
